MLP: Friendship is Magic with Rhian
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: Meet Rhian LeMara, Twilight's Magic partner and Spike's secondary guardian. She is a Changling/Unicorn as she joins Twilight and Spike on their stay in Ponyville. This is all the episodes featurning my OC character: Rhian LeMara.


Plot: Meet Rhian LeMara, Twilight's Magic partner and Spike's secondary guardian. She is a Changeling/Unicorn as she joins Twilight and Spike on their stay in Ponyville.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series and all, just Rhian. Mind you, I know the original elements of Harmony were the stone orbs from Friendship is Magic pt. 2 and Princess Twilight Sparkle pt. 2, but I changed it a bit to make the first generation use magic. And also I know the Everfree forest doesn't stretch as far, but Rhian loves the forest so much, I decided that the forest can stretch all around Equestria, like a kingdom of Forest.

Summary: Who is Rhian? How did she become a powerful being? This is her story.

Rhiana "Rhian" LeMara is a non Changeling who escaped from her sister Chrysalis, The Changeling Queen as a filly after three years of torture and slavery. From birth, she wasn't like the others, she was into magic and light. She would never even stealing love from other ponies. Chrysalis believed Rhian was a a menace to all changelings and was sent to slavery. After three years of torture, she had enough, and while the guard was down, she escaped and never turned back as she wandered through the Everfree Forest alone.

As she wanders alone, looking at her holed hooves, she wonders if she is evil or good. The Gypsy Sisters: Vadoma, Tshilaba, and Aishe find her as they take her is as Rhian. Over time she mastered basic spells from her adopted mothers as the Gypsy sisters send her to Princess Luna for her Night studies as the younger sister gives her a unicorn's horn and removes her blue wings as Luna gives her a necklace that would take her beyond Equestria from time and date. For years, Rhian was taught by many teachers: Star Swirl the Bearded, Clover the Clever, Zecora, and Princess Cadence and more. Over time, Rhian grew powerful as her black skin grew light brown/reddish, her blue eyes turned a bit red, her black hair turned medium red and her aura was red as well for each thing was a gift from her teachers for her successful studies. But the holes remained on her hooves as Zecora gave her fabric wraps that cover her Changeling appearance as she refused to let anyone see them, fearing that she will be shunned for being a Changeling, the enemy of Equestria.

She has seen and joined in the defeat of King Sombra, Tirek, and Discord. She even joined in the first finding of the holiday Hearth's Warming Eve, the finding of the Tree and Elements of Harmony, the founding of Equestria. During her travels, she befriended many ponies including five Canterlot unicorns: Jasmyne, Josi, Ruby, Belindi, and Velvet Rose who later joined together with Elements of Harmony as the Original Mane Six with Rhian as the Element of Loyalty.

Rhian felt like a big weight in her lonely heart disappear as she smiled with her friends. She felt nothing can destroy her happiness. But one day, something happened that made Rhian's life change.

Rhian's favorite mentor/first best friend, Luna grew jealous of her sister Celestia's rule of the sun and knew ponies would never see the rule of the moon, and transformed into Nightmare Moon. Rhian tried to calm her teacher and turn her back, but it was futile. Nightmare Moon attacked Celestia as Rhian and her friends decided to attack her, using the Elements of Harmony. But Rhian hesitated, she cared for Luna and considered her the sister she wanted, and refused to attack, but Celestia forced her, Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon for 1000 years as Rhian cried for the loss of her teacher as her heart shattered. Her friends felt sorry for her as Rhian felt that she wasn't the only one in pain. After Luna was banished, Celestia cried in her room as Rhian looked out the window as she whispered, _I know you can change Luna, I believe that you are still my best friend._

Many years passed as Rhian remained the same size (Star Swirl gave her an elixir of eternal youth. She would stay like that for life.) Rhian created the Elixir to her mothers, so that they would stay like that and travel more. One day after years of waiting for Luna to return from her window, Celestia sent her to her school for Gifted Unicorns, where she was appointed assistant judge for the entrance exams, from their she met her new best friend Twilight Sparkle who was also was trying to get in with the dragon egg she was given. A sonic rainboom came as Twilight's magic went out of control as Spike was born. Rhian ushered her mental power as Celestia came in, but Rhian calmed Twilight as she telepathically said, _Calm my friend and do not fear. Do not worry, the power is in here..._ Celestia was amazed how assuring Rhian was with Twilight as Rhian was able to help Celestia turn everything back to normal. Rhian whispered to her ear as she smugly said, "Amazed?" Rhian left as she turned to the door and saw a light. Rhian said, "Celestia, looks like you may have won a student after all."

Rhian was in the library reading a book on Nightmare Moon when Twilight found her as she silently spoke, "Miss, thank you. I was worried, but now, I feel like a weight disappeared from my heart. I'm Twilight. Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." Rhian said, "Nice to meet you Miss Sparkle and Spike, the name is Rhian LeMara. I think this may be the beginning of a magical friendship."

Over the years Twilight and Rhian were thick as thieves. They did magic, reading, even studying together and raising Spike together. Rhian taught Twilight all the teachers she met and the dangers she faced. Twilight's eyes widened at her friend as she said one day, "One day that will be me out there." Rhian replied, "And someday, I'll be there to see it."

But who would have thought that one Sun Celebration would give birth to the greatest and challenging adventure.


End file.
